


i'm calling out to breathe you in

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, Porn With Plot, because apparently everything needs a storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: Liam and Theo are professional musicians. Theo comforts Liam after a bad performance.





	i'm calling out to breathe you in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts), [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/gifts).



> For Mercy, because she endorsed it. And for Alicia, because she made it longer. Enjoy <333
> 
> The title is taken from the song 'Forever' by Backwards Dancer

Liam wipes the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and belts into the mic, secretly relieved when he actually hits the note; he’s been having a bit of trouble with his upper register tonight. The guitars soar, the drums pound, and the stage lights bathe the venue in technicolour glory as their encore comes to an end.

Liam chugs one of the multiple water bottles put out in front of the drum set as the crowd scream their applause.

“Thank you so much Sacramento, you’ve been amazing. Drive safe and good night!”

 

***

 

Freshly showered, Liam flops back on the hotel bed and sighs.

Finally, peace and quiet.

Lydia had been somewhere between aggrieved and understanding when Liam asked her if he could get his own room for the night after the show. She probably had to pull some strings but she managed it all the same. She’s kind of the best manager ever. Liam told her as much actually, not that she needs other people to confirm it for her. She just smiled knowingly at him and handed him his key.

Liam doesn’t think he’s a diva, not really. Sometimes he just needs to be alone and brood for a little while.

His voice had been misbehaving for a good chunk of the show, his upper register just completely giving out on him at one point. He knows there was too much tension in his voice when he tried to go higher, knew it felt wrong as he was doing it. He also knows how many cameras were pointed at him, knows how many people now have video evidence of him fucking up, knows how it’ll get spread over social media and dissected and analysed by people who probably don’t have the first clue what they’re talking about.

He loves his job, but it can be a real pain in the ass sometimes.

Liam’s brought out of his spiral by a knock on the door.

“You in there Liam?” Theo calls from the other side, voice a little muffled.

“Two seconds!” he calls back. He’s only wearing underwear and his hair’s still a little damp, but it’s nothing Theo hasn’t seen before. He opens the door and Theo’s there, thankfully alone. He doesn’t want them all to crowd him. He’s not even really sure if he wants Theo to crowd him right now.

“You okay?” Theo asks, eyes automatically taking in Liam’s body and briefly settling on his nipples before flicking back up to his face. His forehead’s creased in worry and Liam kind of wants to reach up and smooth it out with his thumb. He doesn’t though.

Liam shrugs, moving out of the doorway so that Theo can come inside. He leans against the desk awkwardly as the door clicks shut behind Theo and the other boy sits on the bed, making himself more comfortable in the room than Liam is. Still, a hotel room’s a hotel room, they all become pretty familiar after a while.

“Lydia told me what room you were in.” When Liam doesn’t say anything, he adds, “Just wanted to check up on you. Because… y’know.”

Theo doesn’t even need to say it. They’re both more than aware of what he’s talking about. Liam subconsciously rubs at his throat before he catches himself and stops.

“It’ll be fine. I’ll be fine,” he says, unsure which of them he’s trying to convince.

Theo sighs and scoots further up the bed, settling between the pillows and leaning against the headboard. “Cuddle?” he asks, opening his arms.

Liam pushes off from the dresser and gracelessly crawls up the bed, laying with his back against Theo’s chest. It’s a familiar position, comfortable, when Theo wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer against his chest.

Liam closes his eyes and tries to forget for a little while.

He’s such a contradictory being, sometimes. He’ll go out of his way to find solitude, yet he gets more comfort from physical affection than he does from time alone.

It’s not too long before Liam reaches that space between consciousness and sleeping. The warm puffs of Theo’s breath hit his ear and his hair, rhythmic and calming. His closed eyelids are heavy and he knows he could fall asleep at any moment, but he doesn’t really have it in him to stop it from happening.

Then Theo snakes a hand up his chest and brushes a thumb against one of his nipples.

Liam grunts and arches slightly into the touch. Theo’s hands are callused from playing the guitar, just the right level of rough to make what he’s doing right now feel wonderful. Theo takes a brief intermission to fiddle with the barbell - Theo’s loved playing with them ever since Liam got them pierced last year - then moves over to the other nipple, brushing his thumb up and down it.

“Theo,” Liam warns, his leaden eyes becoming featherweights as he’s firmly rooted back into consciousness.

This is a position they’ve been in before too. Many times, in fact. They’re not together, not exactly, but they’ve got this mutual arrangement which involves getting off when they’re both single. It’s good when they’re out on the road, touring the country (and other countries when they’re lucky). Both parties are pretty satisfied by it. It works for them.

Theo knows exactly what he’s doing though; instead of letting up, he moves the arm he’s still got wrapped around Liam’s stomach and starts playing with his other nipple too.

Liam whines at the sensitivity, rutting back and forth against Theo. The outline of Theo’s hard-on is pressing against Liam through his jeans, and his own cock is hard in his underwear.

Liam fists his hands in the bedsheets, tilting his head back to mouth at Theo’s neck and breathe in his scent. This time it’s Theo’s turn to lean closer into the contact, tilting his head so that Liam has a better angle. Liam teases Theo the way Theo’s been teasing him, lightly kissing and sucking at his neck, sporadically grazing up and down with just the mildest hint of teeth. He knows Theo will start to get impatient soon. It’s just going to be a matter of who gives in first.

“You could cum just from this, couldn’t you?” Theo says, voice husky and going straight to Liam’s cock.

“You know I can, asshole,” Liam grits out. They’ve done it before, Theo getting handsy when Liam finally deemed his nipples healed enough to play with. It had been a bit of a spur of the moment idea to get them pierced, although he had been thinking about it for a while. Theo was fascinated with them pretty much from day one. After a few days Theo shyly asked if he could touch them, one of the few times Liam’s seem him anything less than one hundred percent self-assured. Liam said no at that instance, but when he finally agreed they were both surprised by the increase in sensitivity compared to before Liam got them pierced. It turns out that urban myth is true after all. What _is_  an urban myth is that they never go soft.

They’re very much hard right now though, under Theo’s ministrations. His brain’s going a little fuzzy, just honing in on the pleasure. Despite that he’s still coherent enough to know exactly what he’s doing to Theo’s neck. He licks a stripe up it then bites down without warning, revelling in the way Theo gasps and gives a full body shudder.

“Do you still have lube?”

Liam’s won.

“In my bag, usual place.” Liam moves to let Theo up. “And take your fucking clothes off already.”

Theo doesn’t need told twice. He’s off the bed in a flash, stripping off and rummaging around in Liam’s bag. Liam only gets a few seconds to enjoy the view of Theo’s perfectly round ass and ridiculously defined back muscles before he’s standing up again, shooting Liam a victorious grin.

“So what’re we doing with this, huh?” Theo asks, tearing open the packet of lube.

Liam knows what he wants, knows Theo will be more than willing to give him it. He pulls his own underwear off, discarding it on the floor. He wraps a hand around his cock and gives it a few lazy pumps, smirking as Theo’s eyes hone in on the motion.

“Finger me?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Theo settles himself between the pillows again and pulls Liam back into his previous position. The contact of their naked skin sends a wave of heat across Liam’s back, as well as the hard and proud line of Theo’s cock pressing against him. Liam softly ruts back and forth a few times until Theo lets out that lovely little whine he just loves to hear. He’s about to try and pull the sound from Theo again when an arm clamps across his stomach, holding him in place. The feeling of being held down goes straight to his dick.

“Naughty naughty,” Theo chides. “Relax,” he breathes against Liam’s ear, the smile in his voice full of promise.

A finger brushes against Liam’s hole, slick and cold. He relaxes, lets himself go pliant in Theo’s grip, and Theo slowly pushes in. It always feels a little weird at first, but he’s done it often enough - hell, _they’ve_  done it often enough - that the weirdness subsides pretty fast, gives way to something better.

Theo slowly, almost lazily, pushes in and out, in and out, getting Liam used to the feeling. He strokes Liam’s inner walls, occasionally crooking his finger.

“Always feel so good, so hot,” Theo says, voice murderously gravelly. Liam loves Theo’s voice, loves this particular tone. Above all though, he loves that _he’s_  the one causing it.

Theo’s finger might be buried in his ass but Liam’s feeling a little mischievous. Theo’s arm is still clamped firmly across his stomach, stopping Liam from rutting against him. He tests Theo’s grip anyway, grinding down and back against him. Liam’s rewarded for his efforts by Theo’s breath hitching and the arm across his stomach pressing down even tighter.

“That’s how you wanna play it, huh?” Theo asks, biting down on Liam’s earlobe. Without warning Theo presses a second finger to Liam’s hole and starts pushing in.

“Theo,” Liam whines, high and needy, voice cracking at the top. He can’t worry about it right now though, not when Theo’s filling him up so good.

Theo loosens his grip across Liam’s stomach and Liam takes the opportunity to grind down against Theo, pushing his fingers deeper inside of him. As he ruts back and forth, he’s vaguely aware of a wet patch forming against his back.

“Want another?” Theo asks.

Liam shakes his head, keeps rutting back and forth. “S’good for now.”

“I’m gonna cum on your back if you don’t stop that,” Theo says, voice wavering slightly.

“That sounds like a you problem.”

Theo huffs out a laugh and crooks his fingers just right, causing Liam to see stars for a moment. Then he wraps his free hand around Liam’s cock, pumping it and thumbing at the slit to spread around the wetness there.

Liam outright moans, loud enough that whoever is in the next room probably heard him.

“That good, huh?”

“Don’t you dare stop,” Liam grits out.

Liam’s hot all over from the intrusion, unable to decide if he wants to press down against Theo’s fingers in his ass or up against the hand around his dick. The layer of sweat on his skin lets him slide back and forth against Theo more easily, and the wet patch against his back is definitely getting bigger.

Liam’s stomach starts to coil, heat moving downwards, appearing both too soon and not soon enough.

“I’m close,” Liam warns. Theo pumps his cock faster, crooking his fingers again and jabbing at that wonderful spot inside him until Liam curls his toes and cums with a shout, the liquid spattering up his chest and a few drops even hitting his chin. Theo slowly eases his fingers out of Liam as he gives a few last pumps of his cock as it goes soft, then lets go of that too.

“Fuck,” Liam sighs, blissed out as he closes his eyes and slides off of Theo.

Theo pushes Liam’s hair back out of his face and Liam blindly feels for Theo’s cock, taking it in his grip and pumping it. It’s already wet and it doesn’t take long until Theo’s pants morph into whines, arching into Liam’s grip as he cums against both of their chests.

The only sound in the room is their breathing, inhaling and exhaling deeply through their noses as their heart rates go back to normal.

Liam doesn’t dare move, now all too aware of the cooling, sticky mess on his chest. Thankfully he doesn’t have to; the bed dips and Theo gets up, padding through to the bathroom. The tap starts running and Theo comes back shortly after, wiping Liam down with a damp washcloth.

“Thanks,” Liam smiles, eyes still closed.

“No problem,” Theo replies, depositing the washcloth in the bathroom and getting back into bed, pulling the cover over them and wrapping his arms around Liam.

Liam sighs contentedly and lets the desire to sleep take over him, his bad mood from earlier officially vanquished.

 

***

 

Liam’s woken up by the dip of the bed as Theo stands up. He cracks an eye open, vision bleary as he watches Theo get dressed. He closes his eyes for all of a second and suddenly Theo’s silently padding out the door.

“You can stay,” Liam mumbles, voice scratchy and sore. He coughs to try and clear it but that just makes it feel worse. “Fuck,” he groans.

“You sound awful,” Theo says, in front of Liam again in a second and pressing a hand to his forehead.

Liam narrows his eyes, well aware of how he sounds. He catches sight of a bruise on the far side of Theo’s neck and is silently pleased with his work. He knows their bandmates are going to comment on it at breakfast the next morning - or early afternoon - but at least he’s not the one who needs to try and cover it up.

“Doesn’t look like you’ve got a temperature. Might just be a voice thing.”

Liam desperately tries not to worry about it, about how it could affect the next stop - or next few stops - of their tour. It doesn’t stop the irrational thoughts whirling through his mind anyway, of how more people are going to have video of him sounding bad, of how this could actually be an issue that messes up his voice in some awful irreparable way.

“Lydia’ll fix it tomorrow. She always does,” he croaks out. Again, Liam doesn’t know which of them he’s trying to convince.

“Stop talking,” Theo chides. “I’m putting you on vocal rest.”

A little spark of indignation runs through Liam at that, the ember catching and starting to grow. The only person who can put him on vocal rest is Lydia. Even if he’s not a fan of it at the best of times, she’s their manager and she’s never done them wrong so far. Liam believes in her.

He hates it when the others try to baby him though. They’ve been doing this for long enough, it’s not like they’re not all professionals in their own right at this point. So what if he’s a year younger than the others?

Liam sits up in bed, eyes narrowed and teeth gritted, ready for a fight. He opens his mouth to argue, but a tickle in his throat makes him cough. Theo just smirks at him, the smug bastard.

The smirk just acts as an accelerant to the ember of Liam’s temper, fanning it into a flame. He throws the blanket back, uncaring that he’s naked, needing to get up so that he’s eye level with Theo. Quick as a flash Theo’s grabbing his wrists and shoving him backwards, the headboard bashing against the wall as Theo pins Liam down against the mattress.

His mind stalls, the flames of anger being smothered. Theo takes advantage of the moment to fling a leg over Liam and start straddling his thighs, pinning him down fully.

Liam’s cock comes back to life before his brain does, plumping up and resting against Theo’s thigh. Theo smirks at him again. He knows Liam likes getting held down, knows he’s playing dirty. This time though, his smirk doesn’t elicit anger. No, it elicits _need _.__

“Want something?”

Liam needs to forget about his voice, needs to stop worrying in general, needs what he knows Theo is all too happy to give him.

“Fuck me.”

The pressure alleviates as Theo gets off of him, stripping off and rummaging around in Liam’s bag for a condom. It’s all very reminiscent of earlier in the night. Only this time Liam stays on his back as he waits for Theo to get ready, tearing open the packet and rolling the condom down over himself.

Liam’s still reasonably slick and stretched from before so they don’t need to do any extra prep. Liam lifts his legs up as Theo gets back on the bed, lining himself up with Liam’s hole and slowly pushing the head in.

“You good?” Theo asks.

Liam opens his mouth to speak but Theo gives him a look, so he nods instead. Satisfied, Theo pushes in inch by inch, pulling out all the way each time until his tip grazes Liam’s entrance, then pushes back in deeper. He keeps going like that until Liam bottoms out, stopping like that to let them both get used to the feeling.

Theo’s got his hands fisted in the bedsheets but Liam can think of somewhere he’d rather have them. He takes hold of Theo’s wrists momentarily then puts his own hands on either side of his head. Theo gets the idea immediately, smirking as he pins Liam’s hands down again.

“This is what you want, huh? You want me to put all my weight on you? Hold you down so you can’t move?”

“Please,” Liam whispers.

Liam’s rewarded by Theo slowly pulling all the way out of him until his tip grazes Liam’s hole again. He lingers there for a few seconds, just on the cusp of coming out completely then thrusts back in hard. Liam moans and Theo lowers himself down against his chest, pressing their bodies flush together. Theo’s face is millimetres from his own.

“This what you want?” Theo smirks, already knowing the answer.

Liam nods and Theo closes the distance between them, giving him a quick peck to his lips as he continues that same torturous pace, pulling out slowly then slamming back in. It’s good, so good, yet it’s not enough. He knows Theo is playing with him, going as slow as this instead of truly giving them what they both want. Still, Liam can play too.

He wriggles his ass and clenches around Theo, smirking himself as Theo squeezes his eyes shut and his lips part in a soundless moan.

Theo gets him back pretty quickly. When Liam unclenches, Theo arches up then pushes in deeper, brushing against Liam’s prostate. Theo’s whole weight is bearing down on him, the pressure its own form of ecstasy, not giving Liam any room to move or writhe around the way his body is telling him he needs to. All he can do is clench his toes as his mind empties of everything except what’s happening in the moment, of Theo’s weight, his scent, his heat.

“Theo please,” Liam croaks, the back of his head buried in the mattress with the weight of his desire. “I need more, I need-”

“ _Stop. Talking,_ ” Theo growls, each word punctuated with a hard thrust. His eyes are almost obsidian and the crease on his forehead isn’t from worry this time. Theo lifts Liam’s hands higher above his head, pinning them in place with just one of his own. “Looks like I’ll have to make you.”

Liam doesn’t get a chance to ask Theo what he means before a hand wraps around his throat and starts to squeeze. Liam gasps around the hand at his throat, the pressure going straight to his dick and shooting out some precum.

“That’s just what you wanted, isn’t it Liam? Just what you needed.” Theo smirks down at him and Liam nods, his Adam’s apple grazing against Theo’s palm. He didn’t think Theo would go as far as this when Liam’s throat’s being so weird, but they both know it’s a guaranteed way to make him cum.

“Harder,” Liam breathes, voice barely audible as he tilts his head back further to give Theo a better grip.

Theo presses down harder and there’s nothing else but the sound of Liam’s laboured breathing and the slap of skin on skin. He’s sweating from the exertion and he’s full and he’s just the right kind of light-headed that he absolutely loves, trying to swallow and the movement getting stuck halfway by Theo’s hand.

Liam’s eyes roll back in his head and he’s aware that Theo’s moaning, his thrusts getting more erratic, but he can’t focus on it. The pressure in his head matches the pressure in his body and he can’t move and he doesn’t _want_  to, it’s perfect, so perfect, nobody can make him feel the way Theo does, not even close.

Liam’s orgasm is suddenly ripped out of him, unexpected and intense, the pressure overflowing and turning his vision black for a few long moments.

The pressure lets up on Liam’s throat and Theo thrusts once, twice more, then he stills, collapsing against Liam’s chest.

Liam wraps his arms around Theo’s back and tries to force oxygen into his lungs. Theo does the same, - even though he wasn’t the one getting choked - their chests rising and falling against each other, creating a pretty uncomfortable sticky mess between them.

“I’ll clean us up.” Theo slowly raises himself up and slips out of Liam. “Sorry,” he says when Liam grimaces at the tenderness of Theo pulling out.

Liam’s still gathering his breath when Theo comes back. The washcloth is kind of cold against his skin, causing Liam to break out in goosebumps. Apparently Theo didn’t let the water heat up enough before using it. He doesn’t complain though, just lets Theo wipe him clean again even though all he wants to do is sleep.

Liam’s absolutely boneless. Before he couldn’t move because Theo was on top of him; now he’s so thoroughly fucked out that he doesn’t think he could move, even if he tried.

It’s perfect.

 

***

 

Liam wakes up to the sound of a phone ringing.

He blindly gropes around on the bedside table, confused when he grabs his phone and it’s blank. That’s when he realises it’s Theo’s phone. He looks over and Theo’s still next to him, grabbing for it.

“What?” he grumbles. “Okay. Yes, I’m with him. Give us time to shower? Fine.”

He hangs up and turns to Liam. “We have half an hour to get downstairs and grab breakfast, then we’ve gotta be back on the bus.”

Liam nods, wordlessly getting out of bed. He doesn’t even try to speak - his throat feels even worse now, and it’s nothing to do with Theo.

He still feels sated though, smiling to himself as he turns on the shower and waits for it to heat up. Theo wraps his arms around him from behind and presses a few kisses to his shoulder blade. Liam bats him away and tries not to laugh as Theo starts rubbing his nipples. They really, _really_ don’t have time for that right now.

Once the water’s adequately hot they both get in the shower, scrubbing each other down in record time before getting out again. They dry off and get dressed, making sure Liam’s got everything before they leave, the hotel room door clicking shut behind them.

 

“Morning,” Liam says when they go down for breakfast, regretting it instantly.

“You sound like someone tried to strangle you,” Lydia says, abandoning her coffee to come and examine him.

He doesn’t miss the smirk on Theo’s face. He also doesn’t miss the way Corey and Mason are looking at Theo’s neck, the edges of his hickey still clearly visible.

“Thanks,” he croaks, rolling his eyes.

Lydia points an accusing finger at him. “Vocal rest.”

Liam groans and Theo outright laughs. Liam glares at him as Theo smirks and walks away.

Liam’s so going to make him pay for that one later.


End file.
